


Finally, a Victory

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Duelling, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Wheeler attacks a different monster during his <a href="http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_-_Episode_136">Battle for the Bronze</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, a Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted June 2, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/104028.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #040, Finally, a Victory
> 
> This entry was way, WAY over the word limit (like, almost twice as long), for the drabble community, but I really wanted to see this scene through and share it with you guys. <3
> 
> There might have some dueling inaccuracies because I am a n00b duelist.
> 
>  _Italics_ are internal monologue, _/italics and forward slash/_ are flashbacks.

"Ehe he he!" the blond snickered. "I guess you don't know me very well, but Joey Wheeler doesn't quit. Especially when he's up against stuck up, rich punks like you!"

Kaiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine. This will all be over soon enough."

"That's right, as soon as I wipe you out, Kaiba," he shot back, roughly yanking out the next card in his deck with determination. He looked down at the card. _This could be exactly what I needed._

"Now, I activate Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards. _I just hope these two cards can help me out._

Joey closed his eyes in silent prayer before opening them slowly. _Grave Robber!_

"That's what I'm talkin' about! First, I activate this! It's Grave Robber! And now I can take any magic card I want from your graveyard."

"Oh no!" Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. He knew EXACTLY which card Wheeler would be stealing.

Joey grinned from ear to ear. "And I take this! Enemy Controller! This is the magic card you used against me before. You entered a command code and took control of my monster. But I'm going to use a slightly different command code than you did, Kaiba."

"What?" the young CEO exclaimed. "You still have to pay 1000 Life Points!" Kaiba groaned. _Reckless as ever... The idiot only have 100 Life Points left._

"Up! Left! Down! Right! A! Now instead of controlling your monster, I can destroy it!"

"You can't!" Kaiba growled darkly.

"Say goodbye to your Blue Eyes!" he said in glee, and the monster exploded in an impressive burst of smoke and Kaiba shielded himself form the blast.

"YOU! You destroyed my Blue Eyes!" he roared.

"If I were you I'd keep those eyes closed, 'cause I'm going to play monster reborn!"

"You what?!"

"Now I'll bring back a monster! It's the same one I just sent to your graveyard," Joey said smugly.

"MY BLUE EYES!" Kaiba roared again. "Why didn't you use Enemy Controller to control it in the first place?" he bellowed vehemently.

"Heh heh heh." Joey laughed. "'cause ya wouldn't've squirmed this much if I did." This was too much fun, getting back at Kaiba like this for all the jabs and insults for once.

To his side, he could hear Tristan call out to him. "Yeah, man! I knew you could do it!"

Kaiba burned in rage.

"Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack his --"

But then, Joey stopped and he remembered a conversation he'd had with Yugi a while back.

 _/"So one of the monsters you have to worry about in Kaiba's deck is Kaiser Sea Horse," Yugi explained carefully.  
"Oh yeah? Why's dat?"  
"Kaiser Sea Horse has a special ability - you can sacrifice him to summon any Light attribute monster in your hand."  
"No way!"  
"Yes way."  
"Dat means if he has it in his hand, he can summon Blue Eyes White Dragon super easy!" Joey said in realization.  
Yugi nodded.  
"Thanks for the tip, Yug'. Not that I'll be dueling Kaiba anytime soon," he grinned.  
"Oh, I'm sure that it will happen one day," his friend smiled back up at him."/_

Joey straightened.

"... attack this Kaiser Sea Horse," Joey said deliberately as his grin widened by the minute.

To his side he heard Tristan mutter, "But Kaiser Sea Horse has less attack points than Blade Knight? Why wouldn't he get rid of it first?"

Duke hmm-ed. "He must know something we don't..."

And across the dueling field, he could see Kaiba's eyes widen in shock. "No!" he shouted.

"Dat's right. I know all about your tricks Kaiba," he grinned. "You's was gonna summon Blue Eyes, weren't cha? Well too bad. I guess I ain't such a third-rate duelist after all, eh?"

Kaiba could barely keep a threatening growl under his breath.

"Blue Eyes! Use White Lightening!" he called out and Kaiba shielded himself from the blast of his monster's demise.

"Eragh! I'll make you regret that, Wheeler," Kaiba called out to him. He could hear the wirr of his duel disc count down his Life Points to 1000 less.

The smile would not leave Wheeler's face. "I'll start wrappin' things up by playing Hayabusa Knight in defense mode. Then I'll play this card face down on the field. And that's gonna end my turn." He shot Kaiba a smug grin. "Like that? You know, the way I took your favorite card from ya? It looks good standing next here behind me, doesn't it?"

 _I can still win this-!_ Kaiba thought rapidly. _I know there is card somewhere in here that can crush that idiot! I just need to draw it..._

Then he pulled out La Jinn. Not what he wanted. He glared at it in malice.

 _This would have to do for now._ "I summon La Jinn, in defense mode," was all he could say.

The next turn, Joey destroyed it and quickly after, had won the duel.

Kaiba had lost the duel with his Blue Eyes traitorously on the other side. He fumed. _This is not possible-!_

Shutting off the duel disk, Joey sauntered up to him and extended his hand to Kaiba. Kaiba glared at it for a moment before grudgingly taking it with a bone-crushing grip.

"Enjoy this while it lasts, Wheeler. This won't happen again." and quickly pulled it away as if he had somehow been burned by the warm hand.

Joey chuckled.

"You really kill me, you know that?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaiba spat.

"I just find it ridiculous. Come on. I mean, lighten up, eh. Look, you and I had a great duel there. It was fun!"

"I don't have fun," the young CEO snarled.

Joey regarded him in surprise. "Then I guess you're an even more miserable person than I thought that you were, Kaiba."

"You don't know anything about me!" he all but shouted. "I duel to gain power and to be the best, not to have fun."

"Well, you really should think about changing that," he replied jovially. He looked up at him with friendly amber eyes and smiled disarmingly.

Kaiba could feel his face warm, whether out of anger or something he didn't know.

He turned to leave. "Whatever," he scoffed. "Mokuba," he called to his brother, "we're leaving."

Mokuba trotted over to his big brother. "Right! See ya!"

Joey watched the pair leave and Duke and Tristan jogged over to congratulate him.

"Hey man! That was AWESOME!"

"Yeah, you totally kicked his butt!"

Joey bashfully ran his fingers though his messy blond hair. "Thanks guys."

"Hm," Tristan muttered. "we should probably try and find Tea and Yugi. I hope they're okay," he said as they all turned to leave.

As they walked away, Joey rolled his head back to see Kaiba's retreating form and smiled softly.

 _Gotcha._

**Author's Note:**

> I used some dialogue that was used in the actual episode.  
> I had to break out my episode transcriptions for this one. It was pretty exciting.  
> *nerd*


End file.
